Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery III
Comrade ''' '''Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery III (b. January 26, 1890) is a Chawosaurian Supercentenarian who is the elder of the Montgomery Family. An old man who was the stepfather of Timothy Max Roosevelt and he was the abusive father of Johnathan Saint Montgomery IV and Shannon Lincoln, the grandson of Johnathan Saint Montgomery. He was politically active, he was a conservative supporter of the Republican Party of the United States and he was converted in the Russian Orthodox Faith and he was Native Alaskan, one of the Europeanized Indigenous Peoples of the Americas, he witnessed both World War 1 and World War 2, he supported Ronald Reagan and he was the biggest enemy of Libertarianism, Liberalism, and Progressivism, he was also the biggest enemy of Socialism and Communism, Montgomery was deeply religious, a man who looked into the Orthodox Bible, but his sister was a Christian Fundamentalist, which Montgomery opposed because he believed in loving the sinner, but not the sin itself, he was widely religious, the person who opposed many societal issues the Liberals support, like Abortion, Gay Rights and Secular State. Montgomery condemned abortion as murder and he condemned both Homosexuality and Homosexuals to hell fundamentally, which he believed forever all his life. But on April 23, 2016, he started re-educating himself and then talking to other people about his problems that he wanted to solve after realizing that he was very outrageous and he wanted to change his religious beliefs, his politics and more. Montgomery contacted with many and many Democrats, different types of Christians and even the United Church of Christ, on April 23, 2016 also, he announced to his family that he wanted to move to another faith, apologized to his oldest child, Shannon and realized that it was too late to Apologize to his son because his son died in March of 2016. He on June 1, 2016, announced his change of heart and change of self and he realized that he wasted his life on being insane. Montgomery would be a perfect example of the awareness of religious fundamentalism and in Chawosauria, he has influenced the Chawosaurian Awareness of Religious Fundamentalism. On July 5, 2016, Johnathan was the first to announce that Jonathan Antonio Beshiltheeni passed away on the same day, on July 11, 2016, he took pride in calling for a moment of silence. On July 20, 2016, on the second anniversary of the death of Samantha Roosevelt, he lays a rose on her gravesite. Early Life (left) in 1902 in Portland, Oregon. |left]] Birth and Childhood Johnathan Montgomery was born in the city and capital of Copenhagen, in the Danish Colonial Empire, on January 26, 1890, he was born in a village called, Cape Dorset, Canada, he was raised by his father's spiritual orthodox beliefs, however, his father left his father's indigenous religion to eastern orthodoxy. Education and Religious Study Montgomery studied the Orthodox Bible many times, he rejects all forms of science, including biology, physical science and more, Montgomery went to Russia to study for a degree in the Orthodox Community. Montgomery was religiously radicalized by his Christian Fundamentalist Father and was conservatized by his Conservative Mother, as a Christian Fundamentalist, he opposes a church and state separation, he supports religious right, such as the rule and domination of biblical law, including Mosaic Law (Law of Moses), and in 1909, he demanded to impose the death penalty for sins such as Homosexuality, Adultery, Incest, Rape, Bestiality, Witchcraft, Idolatry and Apostasy, and also Blasphemy, his puritanism has led him to ridicule and anger from others, however, Montgomery concerned his religious elders, but as time was different, impressed his religious elders by his biblical intelligence. Political Beliefs Montgomery wanted a theocratic country, when the Russian Empire fell under the soviets in 1917, Montgomery was outraged, he wanted Russia to stay a religious theocracy, he believed in religious right, which he joined the Republican Party of the United States, he did not believed in religious tolerance, especially those who don't believe in Russian Orthodoxy like he did. Family and Children , and Johnathan iiii would not be born until 1930, this image was taken in 1926.]] Montgomery married in 1916, he married Christine Lincoln, he became the adopting stepfather of young Timothy Max Roosevelt and also, he bored Christine two children, Shannon and Johnathan. When his wife died in 1932, he raised his children, however, Johnathan was raised under his father's conservatism and eastern orthodoxy, Shannon was raised under her mother's Lutheran faith, but when Christine died, Montgomery tried to assimilate Shannon into Russian Orthodoxy, he used beatings to discipline his kids and used the bible to justify beatings, he believed in converting people into his faith and raise his children under the standards of his Russian Orthodoxy. When his children became grown and old enough to take care of themselves, he finally had time to rest. The Montgomery Family were the family of Chawosauria's most feared villain. Career in Chawosauria Montgomery was developing a Citizenship and Membership to Chawosauria in 1916, to support the Christianization of Chawosauria, which was interrupted and stopped by his stepson unexpectedly, because of the 1940s turned into a nightmare of the Chawosaurians, Montgomery's Membership was vacant in 1945. He used his stepfather and step-grandfather as a tool to enter Chawosauria. Eastern Christianity Studies Montgomery studied Eastern Christian Studies, he attended a Russian Orthodox Religious University from 1894 to 1904, he became converted to Eastern Christianity under the Russian Orthodox Faith, and he met the Patriarch, however, however, Montgomery became intelligent with Religion, described every book of the Bible and also his obedience to the lord from Montgomery was very outstanding. Montgomery studied and believed in Genesis, Revelations, Exodus, Leviticus, Numbers, Deuteronomy, Joshua, Judges, Ruth, Samuel, Kings, Chronicles, Ezra, Nehemiah, Esther, Job, Psalms, Proverbs, and so many more, Montgomery could name all books of the Bible, particular those most Protestants or Catholics and others don't read. Political Activism Civil Rights Movements Montgomery supported the civil rights movements, he supported the red power movement, he supported the African American Civil Rights Movement, he supported the pro-life movement, he supported the women's rights movement. Vietnam War Montgomery opposed the War in Vietnam, he used the bible to condemn the war and encouraged Dr. King to boycott the war. Opposition to Libertarians Montgomery religiously condemned the Libertarians because the Libertarian Party (USA) added their platform to include same-sex marriage, support abortion and more, Montgomery religiously said that the Libertarians would burn in hell for supporting ungodly and unreligious or unrighteous standards of society, Montgomery opposed the nationwide decision of the legalizing of abortion by Roe v. Wade. Republican Party Montgomery had always been part of the Republican Party until 2016, he had been part of the GOP since he was young, when Ronald Reagan was running for president, but won successfully in 1980, he supported Reagan. President, Ronald Reagan Ronald Reagan was the last president Montgomery supported, Montgomery died two years before Reagan left office. Entering the 21st Century Montgomery was one of those Chawosaurians, who were made it to the 21st century, and were born in the 29th century. 2000 New Years Day Celebration Montgomery spoke of the New Years Party and conventions that he was proud tobe blessed and once Montgomery met Montgomery VII, Montgomery congratulated him for speaking at a Conservative Convention. Montgomery became rememberable and honorable to his family. 2000 United States Presidential Election Montgomery voted in favor of George W. Bush and when Al Gore won the popular vote, but lost the electoral vote, Montgomery was outraged when Bush was elected president because Al Gore won the popular vote. September 11 2001 Attacks The Islamic Terrorists invaded the United States on September 11, 2001, on U.S. Ground, afterwords, Montgomery, on September 18, 2001, Montgomery gave a speech at the Conservative Parade of Mourning for the 9/11 victims and he gave charity for those who were injured, Liberal or Not, he worked with everybody who wanted to help. Response to Lawrence v. Texas of 2003 Montgomery religiously condemned the Supreme Court deciding against Sodomy Laws in the United States, he gave a hurtful Anti-Gay Speech at the Conservative Rally, Montgomery worn a T-Shirt that said the Westboro Baptist Church slogan, "God Hates Fags" and Montgomery was raised by a Radical Homophobic Family. War in Iraq (2003-2011) Montgomery condemned George W. Bush's Iraq Resolution, which he showed Libertarian Attitudes towards America's intervention towards Iraq and Pakistan. 2004 United States Presidential Election Montgomery voted for Bush again, and sited that he would have succeeded in the Conservative Eras and he associated with the American Family Association (AFA) and he has been a Pro-Life Activist since the 1973 Roe v. Wade. 2008 United States Presidential Election Montgomery voted for John McCain of Arizona, after McCain lost, Montgomery wished Obama good luck in guiding the nation. LGBT Rights and same-sex marriage Montgomery's legacy towards Homosexuality is a matter of hatred, hateful anger, religious extremism and Puritanic Attitudes and Homophobia and discriminatory witnesses from his own family, Montgomery believed in Jonathan Edwards' puritan sermon, "Sinners at the hand of an angry god" to describe Homosexuality as sin and Homosexuals as god's unforgiven people, Montgomery opposed same-sex marriage. Change of Heart Montgomery in the year of 2016, had a change of heart, he wanted to study through the corruption of Christian Fundamentalism and see it as wrong and immoral, he had transformed into a Humanist, after studying through the theory of evolution, which he never got to do, and he went to evolution museums and he did went to Prehistory Museums. Opening his eyes Montgomery had a dream, which tells him through his past, that he was ambitious towards his family, friends, children and other innocent people, he used Christian Terrorism to control his family and defend himself from people who attempted to overrule his beliefs, he has another dream on April 26, 2016 and woke up on the same morning, deciding that he'll have go to counseling. Counseling in Hawaii Montgomery, on May 18, 2016 to September 18, 2016, went to Hawaii for a counseling to overcome his fears and thoughts, he would now realized that how he was raised, was wrong and needs tobe overruled, he was raised in the wrong way and wanted to overrule that by making decisions for only himself, his mother, father and sister are all deceased and Montgomery to abandon his past. Excommunication and Return to his family Montgomery's Fundamental Christian Church decided to excommunicate Montgomery on April 30, 2016, which didn't effect Montgomery himself, he left Christianity and became a Humanist on one level, his politics greatly changed, but his views on Abortion are remain the same, he returned to his family after long 13 years of exile from his family, he returned and gained their forgiveness, he received forgiveness from the people he effected, the LGBT Community, the Non-Fundamental Society and more, he abandon his beliefs in Creationism and Revelations. Meeting People and hearing stories Montgomery got to meet people he never met, he heard their stories and became touched by them, he met those who he consider undesirable to his faith, Homosexuals and Bisexuals, Atheists and Agnostics, Liberals and Libertarians, and Greens and Socialists, Montgomery felt sorry for their lives, not because of these differences, but because of their struggle of being themselves, he saw the dignity and diversity of these people, he became friends with them and reunited with his family, he realized that those people, which he once called, "Sick and unfortunate sinners", are actually Human Beings, who've done nothing wrong, who don't deserve tobe treated wrong.'' '' Self-Transition On June 1, 2016, Montgomery woke up one morning, a dream that showed his past and described it tobe that his ambition was haunting him that night, he then changed significantly and announced infront of the Chawosaurian Press, that he changed greatly. Announcement that Montgomery Changed. Montgomery finally changed his ways and apologized to the people he hurt, and he apologized to his daughter, he felt murderous to his son and realized that he wanted to do what he never had done, he traveled through Australia and Europe to get through many and many emotional stresses. List of Ridicule Names imposed on Montgomery Montgomery (throughout the years), was ridiculed for his religious fundamentalist beliefs and was recorded by Chawosauria, as a puritan freak. # Puritan Freak '(''Nickname)* # Homophobic Bastard # Religious Nut # Puritan Bitch # Puritan Loser # Sabbatarian Freak of Nature Personal Life '''Ethnicity and Religion Johnathan Saint Montgomery iii is Native Alaskan at 98% and Mongolian at 4%. Montgomery believes in Eastern Christianity, but he is radically Christian when it comes to Abortion, Homosexuality, Divorce, Sin, and People (particular other Christians), who are not deeply in the faith. Until abandon it in 2016 after he realized that his Christian Extremism was harsh to others and brutal to people who didn't do anything to him. Health, Weight and Height Montgomery is very healthy, even though he is kinda overweight, Montgomery was obese in the 1940s, but was genetically inherited. Politics and Beliefs Montgomery was Conservative and his religious views on Creationism and more, he has been a member of the Republican Party of the United States since 1900, Montgomery in 1900 was in favor of William McKinley. He encouraged the religious right and condemned the Democratic Party. After going and moving through a change of heart, Montgomery said he would think about moving out of the GOP, now disputed towards the Republican Party and Democratic Party, he asked his Democratic Daughter for some answers, he started respecting the Democrats by their beliefs, but does not really agree with most issues. He switched Politics and moved to the Democratic Party and endorsed Bernie Sanders and removed his endorsement to Ted Cruz. JSM was asked by a Conservative Friend "why did he left the GOP?". JSM Answered: "I didn't left the Republican Party and the Religious Right, the Republicans and the Religious Right has Left Me, not only abandoning me, they abandoned Jesus in favor of Money, Fame, and Power" Secret Exposed Johnathan iii revealed on June 19, 2016 that he had committed Fornication before, he kept it a secret because it was his "regretful Sin against God and father", his first son died of infancy and because of his child's death, he calls it "God's Punishment to Johnathan iii for committing Fornication", Johnathan was 16 years of age when this happened and in 110 years later, he finally came out of the closet that he did committed a sin, which for 110 years, it caused him his child, the child was a boy, June 19, 1906, was the child's birthday and death day, Johnathan honored the birth and death of his first son, whom never has a real name, he was never married to the baby's mother, she was named Melissa MacKenzie, she was born on February 18, 1890 and passed away on March 24, 1987 at aged 97.' ' Voter History JSM 3.0 was a Republican from 1912 to 2016, by 2020, he will vote Democratic. Most of his candidates are winners. See also * Christians in Chawosauria * Johnathan Saint Montgomery VII Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Christian Fundamentalist Category:Algonquian Native American Category:Inuit Category:Supercentenarian